vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave
|-|Wave= |-|Grand Chariot= |-|Double Teigu Activation= Summary Wave is a member of the Jaegers. He hails from a small town on the coast of the empire and is a former member the Imperial Navy. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | 7-C Name: Wave Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, flight, attack reflection. Attack Potency: Large Building level via powerscaling | City Block level (tore through Lubbock's string shield, his Grand Fall attack would've killed Tatsumi had he not blocked it. Fought Akame, Mine and Lubbock simultaneously and was referred to as a force of nature by them) | Town level (Was able to knock back Shikoutazer's head) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Fought on par with evolved Incursio) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ Durability: Large Building level | Multi-City Block level (Tanked several hits from evolved Incursio and a blast from Pumpkin) | Town level regularly, Unknown with Mastema's trump card (We do not know the extent of its ability to reflect attacks.) Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to take life-threatening injuries and showed no signs of fatigue or pain after fights. Was also able to dual wield two Teigus, with no noticeable affect. Also worth noting that he is the only character to do so). Range: Extended melee range. Several hundred meters with Mastema. Standard Equipment: Grand Chariot, Armor type Teigu, Mastema, Flight type Teigu, a sword. Intelligence: Very high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant (Was able to read Syura's moves which Budo stated to be a mixture of martial arts from around the world) Weakness: If he gets angry, his moves become less polished | The area behind the kneecaps is weaker than the rest of the armor | Can only use both Teigus for a short amount of time as it puts an immense strain on his body, though seems to have overcome this weakness in the newest chapter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot' is an Armor-type Teigu that is nearly identical to Incursio, although its key is a black short sword with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When released, it takes the form of black, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film in place of Incursio's more traditional cape. The armor boosts the users strength and speed. **'Grand Fall (グランドフォール Gurando Fōru)': User leaps into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. User can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. **'Grand Fall Flügel ("Wing" in German)': Similar to the standard Grand Fall, Wave used this attack against Tatsumi after equipping Run's Mastema along with his armor, drastically increasing the attack's power. *'Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema' is a Teigu that takes the form of two floating discs that sprout wings. It was used by Run and is currently owned by Wave. It gives the user the ability to fly for a limited amount of time and gives good maneuverability in the sky. **'Feather Projectiles:' The only use besides its flight that we've seen Wave use. Feathers come off the wings and float and can be used to shoot through the heads of enemies or destroy projectiles like Shikoutazer's. **'God's Wings (神の羽根, Kami no Hane)': The trump card of Mastema, which gives the wings the ability to reflect an opponent's attacks. When used, the disks split into segments and the wings turn into which appears to be ethereal substance, which allows them to be shaped into a protective shield. This trump card can also counteract Mastema's weakness in close range. Wave has not been shown to use this ability as of yet. *Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his Teigu. Esdeath has said that his strength is perfect, thanks to having a good teacher. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well, and defeated Syura in an unarmed duel despite it being the specialty of the latter. *Wave himself states his skill to be at least on par with Tatsumi, although the two have not yet had a proper battle. While he is aware of dangerous creatures inhabiting the ocean, he was caught off guard by creatures living in the mountains, likely due to his lack of first hand experience in dealing with them at the time. *It is also worth noting that he is the only one in the series who managed to land a clean, direct and powerful blow to Akame. *Worth noting he is the only other character aside from Esdeath to fight three Teigu users at the same time. Key: Base | with Grand Chariot | Double Teigu Activation Gallery Wave-gif1.gif Wave-gif2.gif|Grand Fall photo 4.JPG|Grand Fall Flügel Photo 3.jpg|The effect of Grand Fall Flügel photo 2.JPG|Wave with both Grand Chariot and Mastema. m00527.jpg|Wave using Mastema's Feather Projectiles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hero Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7